Golf-e
Golf-e is an e-Reader game released in 2003. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Golf and was part of the third batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Gaze down the fairway, check your lie, and swing away–just don't forget to replace your divots! You are golfing on an 18-hole championship course, so you'd better be up to par! + Control Pad Up & Down selects club Left & Right changes stance L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Not used A Button First press-Starts the backswing Second press-Starts the downswing Third press-Determins the point of impact B Button Not used Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY Shots from the tee, fairway, and bunker A. Select a club (Press Up/Down on the + Control Pad) B. Press the A Button 3 times to shoot. :1) Press the A Button to start the backswing on the swing meter. :2) Press it again to stop the backswing and start the downswing. (This determines the flying distance.) :3) Press it one more time to determine how the ball curves during flight. C. The direction you face can be changed by pressing Left or Right on the + Control Pad. :The arrow on the course arrow indicates which direction you are facing.) D. The WIND direction is displayed on the left side of the screen with an arrow. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 HOW TO PLAY (CONTINUED) Putting A. Press the A Button twice to putt. :1) Press the A Button to start the backswing. :2) Press the A Button again to start the downswing. (Where you start the downswing determines the rolling distance.) B. The ball will be hit toward the target mark (+) on the screen. Before putting, use the + Control Pad to aim the target mark in the desired direction. C. The (v) mark on the green indicates the grade of the turf. (The roll of the putt will change according to the conditions of the turf.) Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 RULES* If a ball goes OB (Out of Bounds), you are penalized 2 strokes, and the ball is played from where it was lying before going OB. The Ocean, ponds, rivers, etc., are considered water hazards. If a ball lands in one of these, you are penalized 1 stroke, and the ball is played from a set location. The flying distance of a bunker shot is calculated as half that of a fairway shot. *Note: Some of these differ from real golf rules. Card 5 of 5/code 9 Tips/Techniques Impact the ball when the swing meter is on the white line and a straight shot will be hit. If it is to the left of the line, the ball will slice. If it is to the right, the ball will hook. If the wind speed is great enough, it can seriously affect your drive. Make sure to check it before each shot. Sand traps can ruin your day. Be sure to steer clear of them every chance you get. Occasionally you'll get close to the hole without being on the green. Don't hesitate to putt the ball from where it lies–it can be a great way to make Par. Category:E-Reader games Category:2003 video games Category:Remakes Category:Sports games Category:Golf games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo